


Quiet In The Library

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: When Blake and Ruby finally get some alone time in the library, they realize just how alone they are, and the advantages to that.





	

It had really been a regular trip at first. Weiss and Yang didn’t know they were dating, so they liked to sneak away where they could be alone together. The library was always a favorite. Public enough to not arouse suspicion, but quiet and secluded enough they could sit or even cuddle together with a good book.

That had been the plan on arrival. Find a nice little book and cuddle up while reading it. It was more about being together than the book itself. They hadn’t had much alone time lately so it was good to finally get some. That would also prove to be what caused the problem.

They were looking for a good one, and found themselves in a secluded part of the library. Ruby was looking through the shelves when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Blake? What are you doing?” She asks.

“Hold you, do you not like it?” Blake asks.

“Of course I do.” Ruby says, “But what if we’re caught?”

“We’re all alone here. There’s no one around to catch us.”

“Really?” Ruby asks, turning her head to look at Blake over her shoulder.

“Yep.” Blake says, kissing her on the cheek.

“Awesome.” Ruby says, and turns around completely in Blake’s arms. She wraps her arms around Blake in return and kisses her. “I missed doing that.”

“Me too, give me another.” Blake says, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Ruby closes her eyes and feels her back hit the bookshelf as Blake kisses her. She opens her mouth when she feels Blake’s tongue touch her lips, and moans as it pushes into her mouth. Greeting it with her own she lets Blake control the kiss, as usual.

Blake finally breaks the kiss. Looking into Ruby’s eyes as they open. “I _really_ missed that.” She says.

“Yeah.” Ruby says, breathing a bit heavy. “So are we going to find a book?”

“Why bother?” Blake asks, leaning in to nip at Ruby’s jaw and then up to her ear. “I think we can find something more fun to do.”

“Wha- ohh.” Ruby lets out, “You mean that? Here? We can’t.”

“Why not?” Blake asks, “We haven’t done it in a while. I miss those little moans you make.”

“But we’re in a library.” Ruby says, “It’s public, and we’re supposed to be quiet.” She looks away blushing a bit.

Blake tugs at Ruby’s ear with her teeth and kisses down to her neck. “So? We can be a bit naughty. We don’t know when we’ll get the chance again. It’s been weeks just since we’ve been away from Weiss and Yang. Really want to wait another few weeks?”

That sealed the deal. “No!” Ruby says, a bit louder than she intended, and then covers her own mouth, looking around. “I mean, I don’t know if I could take that. I missed you so much.”

“Then right here seems like just the place.” Blake says, undoing the top of Ruby’s uniform and pushing it down over her shoulders. “Let’s keep most of the close on just in case though.” She adds as she kisses down her neck and shoulders.

“Yeah, good idea.” Ruby says. Her hands come around, doing the same to Blake’s top, lowering it just enough to be enticing. She barely had time though, as Blake leaned forward again, kissing her. Ruby wrapped her arms back around Blake. Then the kiss broke, and Blake moved down, sucking on Ruby’s neck. “Ohh Blake, not that.” She moans, “You know what that does to me!”

“That’s why I’m doing it.” Blake says.

“Yo-you’ll leave a mark!” Ruby whines as her knees begin to get weak.

“Don’t care.” Blake says, switching sides.

Ruby pants heavily, her body heating up and already starting to sweat a bit. “Blake I’m going to fall!”

“Shhh.” Blake shushes her. “I’ve got you.” She gives a small gentle bite to Ruby’s neck, and has to catch her as Ruby’s knees buckle. “You really are sensitive there.” She lowers Ruby to the floor, sitting her down, and kneels over her.

“Yeah.” Ruby says breathlessly. “But your sensitive here.” She quickly uses one hand to undo Blake’s bow, and the other gently scratches the skin just between her ears.

“Eeee.” Blake barely catches herself by putting a hand on the shelf behind Ruby, closing her eyes. “Cheater.”

“You started it.” Ruby says, scratching gently at her ears, occasionally running her fingers up the sides of them.

“Oh Ruby.” Blake says breathily. “W-we’ll never get anything done if you, ahh, keep doing that.” She presses her head against Ruby’s scratching fingers anyway.

“Too bad, I like doing it. It’s so fun.” Ruby says. She gives one last firm scratch and moves her hand away.

Blake starts to follow it instinctually, missing the good feeling, until Ruby’s hands rest on her cheeks and pull her into a kiss. Blake closes her eyes, holding the kiss as her free hand moves down, the other still holding the shelf. She puts her hand on Ruby’s back and pulls her hips forward a bit, Ruby’s cape catching some books and knocking them off the shelf. Ruby’s skirt rides up and Blake grabs Ruby’s leggings, pulling them down now that she wasn’t sitting on them, up to Ruby’s knees.

She slides her hands over Ruby’s now bare skin, feeling it slick with a little sweat as they both heated the space around them. She moans into the kiss and moves her hand around, between Ruby’s legs. Gliding up her inner thigh she cupped Ruby’s dripping pussy, feeling how wet it was as she rubbed it gently.

Ruby moans into the kiss as she feels Blake touching her. She moves her hands down, cupping Blake’s breasts through her clothes and groping them, earning a moan from Blake in return.

Blake broke the kiss and moved back a bit, giving Ruby more room to use her hands as she kept rubbing her pussy. “I missed this so much. It’s hard not being able to touch you.” She whispers.

“Yeah, same for you.” Ruby says.

Blake smiles and holds eye contact as she spreads Ruby’s lower lips with her two fingers and teases at her entrance with a third.

“Ruby? Blake? Are you there?” Yang’s voice calls through the room.

Blake and Ruby both put one hand over the others mouth and hold up a finger for silence. They’re gaze moves to the end of the row of books. They heard footsteps getting closer but remained still.

“Yo, you guys in here?” Yang called out.

“Hush Yang, this is a library.” Weiss’ voice answers. “They not here, let’s go check another room.”

Footsteps fade away and both Blake and Ruby lower their hands, letting out a sigh of relief. They look at each other, slowly starting to grin, and then laugh a bit. “We did the same thing.” Blake says.

“Yeah we did.” Ruby says, “So is your heart going as fast as mine?”

“Maybe just a bit slower.” Blake says, “Since I wasn’t the one getting felt up.”

“So… do we stop now?” Ruby asks.

“Do you want to stop?” Blake asks back.

Ruby bites her lip for a moment like she’s thinking, and then hooks a hand behind Blake’s head and pulls her into a kiss. She wraps both arms around her holding her close.

Blake gets the answer and returns the kiss eagerly. Her hand returns to Ruby’s pussy, both of them slick with Ruby’s cum as she starts to rub her again. “I’ll take that as a no.” Blake says, still kissing Ruby.

Ruby just moans into the kiss again. She slides her hips forward a bit more, trying to get more of Blake’s touch.

“I have, mmm, a better idea.” Blake says, and breaks the kiss. She tilts her head down and sucks on Ruby’s neck, earning a pleasured gasp followed by a moan that Ruby tried to muffle into her hand. She then pulls back and moves her hand away as well. Lifting up Ruby’s legs she ducks under the leggings stretched between her knees. Licking her lips she leans in and drags the flat of her tongue slowly up Ruby’s slit.

“Oh God Blake!” Ruby lets out, her hips bucking a bit.

Blake wraps her arms around Ruby’s thighs to hold her down as she starts to lick at her pussy, occasionally flicking her tongue over Ruby’s clit at the end.

“Blaaaaake!” Ruby whines, still covering her mouth with one hand and the other finding its way into Blake’s hair.

Blake slowly pushes her tongue into Ruby’s pussy, loving the gasp she hears. She goes in until her lips are against Ruby’s before curling it in her and pulling it back out.

Ruby’s vocabulary dissolves into nothing as she moans, trying and failing to get out coherent words. She bucks her hips again, but is held down by Blake’s arms.

Enjoying herself, but knowing the situation, Blake decides now isn’t the time to savor her meal. She begins eating her with a bit more vigor, licking, sucking, flicking, kissing, and pushing every which way that Ruby seems to enjoy.

Ruby melted into a mess of pleasure, gasping and moaning as Blake worked wonders on her with her tongue. She could feel it building inside of her, but was powerless to stop or slow it, not that she wanted too. Finally she managed to form the first coherent words in a while. “Blaaa- I’m cu-cu-cumming!” She lets out.

Blake slows down but keeps going, helping Ruby ride out her orgasm while she tasted her. As Ruby finally began to calm down she pulls back, licking and kissing gently around it to clean her up. She lifts Ruby’s legs to get out from under her leggings and moves over her again. “So how was it?” She asks, licking her lips.

“I… it… wow.” Is all Ruby manages to get out, gasping for breath and sweating.

Blake laughs and smiles. “I’m glad you liked it.” She says, kissing her and running a hand through her hair. She leans over to her ear and whispers, “Maybe you’d like to return the favor later.”

“Yes please.” Ruby manages to say. “Can I do it now?” She asks, wrapping her arms around Blake again, like she enjoyed doing so much.

“I would love it. I’m pretty wet.” Blake says, “We can’t though. Yang and Weiss are looking for us, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Ruby says, “Next time, then?”

“Sure.” She says and stands up, and then helps Ruby do the same. She ties her bow back and adjusts her outfit back to normal.

“Bye bye ears.” Ruby says, adjusting her own outfit and pulling up her panties and leggings. “Am I good?” She asks

Blake looks her over and then adjusts her cloak to cover more of her neck. “Had some hickeys and bite marks showing.”

“Well whose fault is that?” Ruby asks with a grin.

“Yeah, I know. Got a little carried away though.” Blake says, and then looks off suddenly, “I hear footsteps.”  She kneels down and starts putting away the books that had fallen, with Ruby’s help they put away the last one just as the footsteps round the corner.

“Here they are.” Yang says.

“Where have you two been? We’ve been looking all over for you.” Weiss says.

“Just doing some reading.” Blake says.

“Really?” Yang asks, “Then why are you out of breath? Ruby looks a little shaky too.” She says, tilting her head as she looks at Ruby.

“Uh, well, ummm.” Ruby tries to come up with something.

“It was a horror novel.” Blake says, “We just got a bit too into it.”

“A horror novel? I didn’t know Ruby read horror novels.” Weiss says.

“She doesn’t.” Yang states, narrowing her eyes. “I blame you.” She points at Blake.

“Me?” Blake asks nervously.

“Yeah. Ruby never would have read one of those on her own.” She says, “So you have to deal with the problems.”

“What problems?” Blake asks.

“As much as I love my little sister, and I’m happy to cuddle, you caused this.” Yang says, “So when Ruby has a nightmare, you’re gonna be the one sharing your bed, got it?”

“Yeah, got it.” Blake says, “If Ruby decides she wants to share a bed, I’ll let her sleep in mine.”

“Good.” Blake says with a smile, “Now come on, their serving free pizza to Beacon students at a place down in Vale.”

Blake and Ruby follow behind Weiss and Yang, sharing a secret smile. The pizza was good, but the night was better. Ruby definitely, totally, certainly had a completely real nightmare very early in the night. As per her orders from Yang that meant Blake had no choice but to share her bed and cuddle with her all night, letting both of them sleep well without fear of being caught.

OMAKE:

“Ruby? Blake? Are you there?” Yang’s voice calls through the room.

Blake and Ruby both put one hand over the others mouth and hold up a finger for silence. They’re gaze moves to the end of the row of books. They heard footsteps getting closer but remained still.

“Yo, you guys in here?” Yang called out as the footsteps turned the corner. “What the fuck!?” she cried out.

“Yang what are you-“ Weiss started and then saw them, “What the fuck?”

Ruby and Blake stared in terror, not moving as they looked at them. They were just about to panic when Yang spoke up again.

“Seriously, I know you guys were trying to keep this a secret, but doing it in the library is not how to do that.” She says, surprisingly nonchalant, “Could you not keep it in your pants, or skirts?”

“She’s right.” Weiss agrees, “A public kink is one thing, but it makes getting caught even more likely, like now.”

“Wait, you knew?” Blake asks as she and Ruby pulled their hands away.

“Pretty much the whole time, yeah.” Yang says.

“We’re not idiots you know, and we live in the same room.” Weiss points out.

“We figured you’d tell us when you were ready.”

“Wow.” Ruby says, “I was afraid you’d beat the crap out of Blake for, um…” She looks at their position, “This.”

“Please, I only do that with people who don’t deserve you. Blake’s my best friend, of course I trust you with her.”

“Oh… Yay!” Ruby says, throwing her hands up.

“That is a relief.” Blake says, “So, um, why are you here?”

“Free pizza in Vale.” Yang says, “Let’s go.” She gestures with her thumb.

“Can I finish eating here first?” Blake asks with a grin.

“Sure.” Yang says, “Try not to let her scream, but make sure she wants to.” She winks and smirks before walking off.

“We’ll be waiting by the door. Try to hurry before they run out of food.” Weiss says and follows.

“You’re mine now, and I can leave all the marks I want.” Blake says, grinning.

Ruby gives a very soft but heartfelt “Yay!” that turns into a moan as Blake descends on her. In the end she didn’t scream, but she sure wanted to.


End file.
